Speedy Cambio Subito
by S. Hisaki Raiden
Summary: Un dia cualquiera en pequeño Tokio, igual a cualquier otro día cualquiera: –Oye… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy? Y ¿Por qué estoy vestido así? ¡¡El primero en español! Dejen reviews plis, si les gusta y sino tambien nn
1. Parte 1

**_LOS GATOS SAMURAI EN:_**

**_Speedy... cambio súbito._**

**_By Hisaki Raiden._**

Aclaro que Los Gatos samurai pertenecen no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Saban y yo no trato de adueñarme de ellos ni busco ningún fin lucrativo con ellos, sino solo divertirme un rato escribiendo esto.

_Notas de la autora: Ah! Que lindos recuerdos me traen los gatos samurai, jjejeje, responsables de que me lanzara por primera vez en mi vida a hacer comics, si, en serio, hacia historietas de ellos, aun ahora los veo por ahí en mis viejos cuadernitos de primaria y algunos de secundaria. Y la historia que les presento a continuación es, de hecho, la trascripción de una de mis viejitas historietas, la cual data de 1995 aproximadamente. Pues ahí va espero que les guste._

Aclaraciones:

_Cursiva_ Narrador.

"…….." Pensamientos.

MAYUSCULA Gritos.

_Ahora si, al fic….._

_Narrador: Un tranquilo y nada agitado día en el pequeño Tokio, soleado, y todos cumpliendo con sus rutinarios trabajos, todos excepto en cierta pizzería donde si las cosas estuvieran tranquilas y todos haciendo su trabajo normal… no tendíamos episodio, ni tendríamos que ver a los ninja gatos samurai…_

–Speedy– Exclamó Polly Ester con su poco común buen humor. Saliendo de la cocina y colocando una caja de entrega en el mostrador.

–Umn…– Respondió el líder de los gatos samurai, quien estaba parado y recargado de una de las mesas sin hacer… (Que raro!) absolutamente nada, y no era por que no hubieran clientes, de hecho había bastantes esa mañana aun siendo tan temprano.

–Entrega estas pizzas en la calle 57– Respondió aun de lo más tranquila.

–Vaya… ¿Son las 9:30 de la mañana y ya hay pedidos? ¿Qué esa gente desayuna Pizzas?

–Eso es lo de menos– sonrió– la ganancia para nosotros es buena.

–Pues, no pienso ir, la verdad tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

–¿Qué dices? –Chispeó una ligera molestia en la voz de Polly.

–Qué no quiero ir– Exclamó cerrando los ojos y sin dejar de apoyarse en aquella mesa.

–No es cuestión de que quieras ir, o no, aquí tienes que trabajar y hacer lo que te digo– Contestó esta vez exasperada aunque no en el límite.

Speedy volteó poco inmutado por el creciente enojo de su "compañera".

–Oye… tu no eres la dueña de este establecimiento y no tengo por que "hacer" lo que "me digas" –Dijo con una expresión fatua la cual solo convencía a si mismo.

–Speedy Cebiche, será mejor que hagas lo que te digo o ya verás–Dijo Polly con los ojos cerrados y con una mueca extraña en sus labios, al tiempo que apretaba una más de sus sartenes en su mano… casi doblándola.

–Ahora hablas como una vieja histérica…

_Narrador: Quizás muchos… o ya de perdida algunos se preguntarán ¿Por qué Speedy decidió morir tan joven?, tal vez el mundo nunca lo sepa, pero lo cierto es que nadie en su sano juicio provocaría a una chica como Polly Ester teniendo un sartén en la mano._

_Lo ultimo que se escuchó en la pizzería fueron unos fuertes golpes metálicos provocados por el arma definitiva: Un sartén T-fall (_NA: Comercialote_)y los maullidos de un felino en peligro…_

_Aquella gatita de cabellos dorados y traje verde llegó corriendo hasta la escena del "crimen"._

–¡Polly ya no le pegues! –Gritó frenando la situación…

La susodicha reaccionó teniendo el sartén encajado en la cabeza de Speedy.

–Uy… Creo que se me pasó la mano–Sonrió con algo de cinismo.

Speedy cayó de bruces con todo y sartén en la cabeza, pues el sartén ya se le había amoldado en esta…

–¡SPEEDY!

_Narrador: Horas mas tarde…_

Speedy despertó en su futón, sintiendo un dolor punzante en la cabeza.

–Auch… me siento pésimamente mal…

Guido recién llegaba a la pizzería.

–Ya volví.

Francine se asomó hacia el área de recepción del restaurante y exclamó alegre:

–¡Ya despertó! Esta vivo todavía.

Polly se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada.

–Uff… que alivio.

Francine la miró de reojo.

–¿Quién esta vivo todavía? –Preguntó Guido sin comprender.

–Speedy…

–Ire a verlo– Dijo Polly sonriendo con nerviosismo, caminando hasta introducirse en las habitaciones.

–¿Umn…? No entiendo… ¿Acaso pasó algo malo?

–No preguntes Guido, no preguntes– Reiteró Francine dejando escapar un suspiro.

Cuando Polly entró a la habitación Speedy estaba recorriendola de esquina a esquina como un paranoico.

–¿Speedy?

El nombrado volteó mirándola.

–Oye… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy? Y ¿Por qué estoy vestido así?

Polly lo miró con molestia, bajó la vista y comenzó a decir:

–Oye… siento lo que hice… yo… –Pero Speedy la interrumpió en plena disculpa…

_Narrador: Mal… tal vez esto nunca vuelva a repetirse_.

–¿Quién eres tú? –La apuntó con su dedo dejando ver en sus ojos verdes y en su rostro un gesto de verdadera confusión.

Polly se ruborizó por su cercanía, pero dijo molesta:

–¿Ahora a qué estas jugando gato bodeguero? Estoy tratando de disculparme… ¡No empieces con tus chistecitos!

–¿Disculparte…? Pero si no sé quien eres… y no estoy bromeando.

Ahora si, Polly estaba atónita; por primera vez supo que Speedy estaba hablando en serio.

–Pues… yo soy…– "¿Habrá perdido la memoria" – Pensó confundida– "Hey… tal vez pueda aprovecharme de esta situación… y decirle al tonto de Speedy lo que siento por él…– Er… este… pues yo soy… Polly Ester y… y soy tu novia…–Soltó ruborizándose inevitablemente.

Justo en ese momento ingresaba a la habitación Francine y Guido.

–¿Polly? –Exclamaron sorprendidos al escuchar aquello.

La aludida se ruborizó a un más y gritó agitando sus manos.

–¡Yo no dije nada!

Guido la miró con malicia.

–Te escuchamos.

–¡Alucinaron! –Exclamó cerrando los ojos, alzando sus brazos y apretando sus puños.

–Claro que no.

–¡Claro que si!

–Qué no

Polly creció a 6 pies de altura haciendo ver a Francine y Guido como unas pulgas y gritó:

–¡¡¡¡QUE SI!!!!

–¡Ya sé! –Exclamó Speedy repentinamente después de estar en medio de su pleito sin haber dicho nada. – Seguramente soy cantante.

Los tres lo voltearon a ver.

–¿QUÉ?

–¡Eso debe ser! Solo un cantante usa ropa a si de extravagante–Afrimó Speedy para si mismo.

–¡Se volvió loco! ¡El no es un cantante! –Exclamó Guido verdaderamente preocupado por la salud mental de su líder– ¿Pues qué le pasó?

El gato de traje blanco sacó una guitarra de percusión (_Narrador: Quien sabe de donde_) y comenzó a tocar y a cantar algo que decía así:

Todas estas nocheees… no pude dormir porque no he sabido, más de ti… ¡pero de pronto veo venir, si! Es el cartero que me trae nuevas de ti…

Speedy bailaba y cantaba por todo el cuarto, atacando sin piedad las cuerdas de la guitarra… salió corriendo de ahí y llegó a la recepción, saltando al mostrador y…

–¡Esto es para ustedes mi público! –Gritó al ver a todos los presentes, los cuales al verlo se quedaron atónitos, ya sabían que la los que trabajaban en aquella pizzería eran raros, pero esto si estaba fuera de todo lo que se habían imaginado.

Speedy saltó del mostrador y se deslizó por el piso quedando a media pizzería y continuo:

De su maleta, sacará, esa carta que me hará feliz… ahí en el buzón esta mi corazón… ¡Por que llegó el cartero! Ya no podría soportar, tenerme que esperar que tu volvieras junto a mi…

Extrañamente, la guitarra sonaba bien, pero la voz de Speedy hizo huir a los presentes despavoridos.

–¡Oh, no! –Dijo Francine–¡Los clientes se van!

–¿QUÉ SPEEDY PERDIÓ LA MEMORIA? –Gritó Guido absorto al escuchar lo que Polly le decía.

–Gracias, gracias– Se inclinaba Speedy hacia… ¡la nada! Todos ya habían huido, dejando sillas tiradas, mesas volteadas, basura u pizzas sin terminar.

–¡Esto es terrible! Se fueron sin pagar la cuenta– Exclamó Francine con preocupación agarrándose la cara– ¡Todo esto es tu culpa Polly! –Dijo molesta gritando.

_Narrador: Y Mientras todo esto pasaba con los Pizza gatos… en el palacio, Gran Quesote disfrutaba de una tarde de películas de acción, películas en las que los Gatos samurai eran los principales protagonistas._

Sentado Gran Quesote espectaba otro momento en que los gatos samurai hacían explotar a otro de sus robots y en consecuencia él estallaba también. Jerry entró a la habitación…

–Quesote ¿Dónde estas?

El susodicho permanecía sentado en medio de la habitación, todo cubierto de humo, con la Televisión y todo alrededor de él quemado.

–¿Quesote?

–Ya estoy harto de ver esto una y otra vez.

–Pues ya no lo veas– Dijo con simpleza sentándose atrás de él.

Quesote apretó su abanico rompiéndolo y se volteó hacia el gritando:

–¡Cuervo tonto! ¡Se trata de que ustedes no vuelvan a fallar!

Jerry se inclinó.

–Tranquilo Quesito, no vuelvas a estallar, eso no es bueno para ti.

–¡Quiero que eliminen a esos gatos samurai! ¡Pero ya! ¡Cuando veré el día de mi triunfo? ¿Cuándo será el turno de que El gran Quesote gane?

–Tal vez sea hoy mismo, jefe.

El gran quesote parpadeó varias veces y dijo:

–Explícame eso Jerry y más vale que sea bueno.

_Narrador: Y de vuelta a la pizzería…_

–Oye Speedy… tu no eres un cantante–Dijo la gata rubia– Eres un gato samurai… y NO tienes novia–Afirmó bajando la vista con cansancio.

–Lo sabia– Dijo Speedy cayendo en la cuenta, dando un pequeño golpe con su puño en su otra palma– Yo no tendría una novia tan fea como esa gata.

Francine se sorprendió (asustó mejor dicho) y sutilmente se alejó de Speedy– No deberías decir… eso…–Corrió a la cocina.

_Narrador: Todo se imaginan lo que puede pasarle a Speedy Cebiche por haber dicho eso… _

–¡A QUIEN LE DIJISTE FEA! –Gritó Polly lanzando una patada voladora… pero Speedy saltó esquivándola…

Guido, el único presente cerró sus ojos, mientras se escuchaba un fuerte escándalo de platos y vasos rotos y de cosas cayendo al suelo… cuando los abrió atisbó a Polly quien se había estrellado contra una mesa y ahora estaba en el suelo, bañada en refresco, con un trozo de pizza en la cabeza, con un banco encima y con los ojos de espiral…

–¡Polly! –Dijo atónito… ¡Speedy había esquivado su ataque! ¡Eso era inaudito!

–Fallaste– Se limitó a decir el líder de los gatos samurai, doblando sus brazos tras su cabeza.

_Narrador: En eso… Francine llegó corriendo con ellos a toda velocidad anunciando más malas noticias..._

–¡Speedy, Guido, Polly, Malas noticias, más malas noticias! –Gritó cerrando sus ojos y agitando sus manos frenéticamente.

–¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Guido alarmado.

–La pistola de lanzamiento no funciona.

–¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero como…?

–Eh… ¿Te llamas?

–Francine.

–Aja, Francine, ¿Me podrías decir qué es esa cosa de la que hablas?

–Es la catapulta con que los envío, cuando tiene que salvar la cuidad de algún ataque enemigo.

–… ah… ¿Enemigo?

Polly se levantó del suelo adolorida.

–…Hay… ¿y ahora qué haremos?

–¡Ya lo tengo! –Exclamó Guido de pronto– Usaremos: ¡Un auto!

–¿Qué? – Dijo Polly– ¿Y de donde lo vamos a sacar?

–Lo construiremos.

–¿He…?

_Narrador: Y horas más tarde…_

–Presentando al…. Gatomóvil– Exclamó Guido haciendo una reverencia y extendiendo ambas manos hacia lo que estaba al lado suyo… Imagen: Una luz enfoca a Guido y luego se recorre hasta iluminar un extraño artefacto con la forma de… eh… un patin de cuatro ruedas

Speedy y Polly lo miraron de reojo.

–¿Gatomóvil…?

–¿Qué les parece? – Llegó el gato de azul junto a ellos– ¿No es genial?

–…–

–…–

_Narrador: …_

–¿Crees que funcione? – Se atrevió Speedy a preguntar.

–¡Pero por supuesto! – Sonrió Guido con petulancia y saltó abordando el… vehículo…– Polly ven aquí necesito un copiloto– Dijo Guido animadamente llamando a su compañera.

Speedy la miro fijamente con una expresión incrédula. Polly lo miró con molestia y decidió ir con Guido y abordar… su cosa esa…

–Aquí va…–Movió un interruptor y… de pronto esa cosa comenzó a girar.

–¿Qué esta pasando? – Exclamaron Speedy y Francine (que ya estaba ahí).

El gatomóvil, giró, giró y giró, luego aceleró y se impactó contra una pared estallando dejando escuchar los maullidos de los gatos samurai. Speedy corrió hasta encontrar a Polly y a Guido en el suelo entre la chatarra.

–¿Quieren que los ayude?

–No– Contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo y con un tono monótono.

–Oigan no me costará mucho, también soy inventor.

–¿Lo eres?

– ¿Te estas sintiendo bien, Speedy? – preguntó Guido mirándolo confuso.

–Claro, solo esperen– Se fue corriendo de allí.

_Narrador: ¿Alguien además de mi, se esta preguntado que hora del día será…? lo cierto es que ya han pasado varias horas de que todo esto comenzó en fin, la escritora de este capítulo es la única a la que hay que culpar de las incongruencias…_

_Hisaki: ¬¬_

_Narrador: nnU Mejor continuemos… horas más tarde…_

_Guido y Polly aun preocupados por la salud mental de su líder y más aun después de que dijera que es un inventor y de que de hecho se encerrara por cerca de 3 horas en la cocina haciendo toda clase de ruidos… ya no esperaban el momento de ir y averiguar lo que estaba pasando con él. Estaban ansiosos…_

–¿Crees que en serio vaya a construir algo? – Preguntó Polly con una baraja de cartas en la mano y sentada tranquilamente en una mesa frente a Guido…

–Nop.

_Narrador: Recordemos que Speedy se encargó de dejarles el día libre ahuyentando a los clientes. ¡Pero que preocupación! Mientras tanto Speedy finalmente salía de su taller de trabajo…_

–¡Ya terminé! ¡Ya pueden verlo! – Un telón se abrió dejando ver un auto…, pero uno que sí parecía un auto, de colores blanco y rojo.

–¡No puede creerlo! – Exclamaron ambos muy sorprendidos.

_Narrador: Yo también estoy sorprendido… ¿Cómo hizo Speedy para sacar eso por la puerta de la cocina?_

_Hisaki: nnU_

–Lo probamos.

–¡Bueno! – Dijeron los dos y enseguida se treparon en el auto.

–Muy bien, ahora les explicaré como funciona…

Guido fijó su vista en un botón color azul, redondo y brillante.

–¿Este para qué es Spee………………¡¡¡!!!?

El auto salió disparado atravesando la pared de la pizzería y dejando una nube de polvo…

Francine corrió hasta la abertura que había quedado en la pared…

–hay, no… ¿Qué más podría pasar el día de hoy? – Murmuró regresando su vista hacia el interior de la pizzería, la cual estaba vacía, con mesas y sillas regadas por todas partes, y dos paredes dañadas: En una un impacto… todavía estaba ahí tirada la chatarra del gatomóvil de Guido y la segunda pared agujereada…

–Ese botón es el de la Hipervelocidad– Dijo Speedy casi sumido en el asiento del auto.

–¿En serio? – Contestó Guido presionado contra el asiento y el aire deformándole la cara.

–¡NO VAMOS A ESTRELLAR! – Gritó Polly.

–¡Salten! –Exclamó Speedy, abandonando el vehículo con dificultad, pero aterrizando en tierra firme con exito– ¡¡¡OPRIMAN EL BOTÓN DE….!!!– pero ya no pudo terminar, el auto chocó contra una barda de concreto muy dura (_Narrador: No como las paredes de la pizzería, claro esta_) y el gato de azul y la gata de rosa salieron disparados estrellándose en una casa.

Speedy cerró sus ojos y pensó:

"Eso debió doler"–Corrió hasta la casa y se asomó por el agujero que hicieron al estrellarse– ¿Estan bien?

–¿Qué le pasó a mi casa?

_Narrador: El líder de los gatos Samurai volteó y ahí estaba… aquella linda chivita que era el objeto de sus afectos, claro si no hubiera perdido la memoria, la linda Lucile, vestida como siempre con un kimono color azul._

–¿Es tu casa? Lo lamento mucho– Dijo Speedy– Fue un accidente.

–Pero si eres tú, Speedy– dijo de pronto olvidándose de lo de su casa.

Guido y Polly al fin salieron de la casa, todos golpeados y desaliñados.

–Hola, Guido, Hola Polly– Saludó Lucile sonriendo.

–Hola…– Contestaron con poco animo.

Speedy se puso entre Lucile y sus compañeros y dijo:

–Perdón, pero ¿Quien eres tú?

Los enormes y bonitos ojos violetas temblaron.

–Speedy… ¿Cómo es posible que no reconozcas a una de tus mejores amigas?... Eso me molesta…– La caja en su peinado se abrió– ¡mucho!

Polly sonrió.

–Quiero ver si es tan inteligente para esq…– Antes de que terminara de hablar los cohetes les cayeron encima tanto a Guido y a ella, estallando y levantando una enorme explosión… y cuando la nube de polvo se disipó, los dos seguían ahí, pero todos quemados.

–¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Speedy acercándose a ellos.

–¡QUE TE IMPORTA! –Guitó Polly.

–¡¿QUÉ ESTAS CIEGO?! –Gritó Guido.

_Narrador: ¿Lograra Speedy reconocer a todos sus conocidos? ¿Nos enteraremos de lo que están planeado el Gran Quesote y Jerry? ¿Guido y Polly sobrevivirán a tanto golpe? ¿Sabremos finalmente que hora es? No se pierda el desenlace de este desconcertante episodio de… ¡Los gatos Samurai!_

CONTINUARÁ…

Unununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

Jajajaja, no saben cuanto me río cada vez que leo mi cómic de los gatos samurai, sobre todo por que hay cada error ortográfico que cambia el contexto literal de todo, jejejeje, solo espero no haberla regado en este capítulo, pero que haya sido de su agrado, en serio me es algo difícil hacer historias cómicas, sátiras 2, 3, pero cómicas es todo un reto para mi y los gatos samurai es uno de los animes más graciosos que recuerdo haber visto, Pensaba hacer un capítulo único para este fic, pero iba a quedar demasiado largo y no quiero que se vuelva tedioso y la solución fue partirlo en dos.

Pues Mil gracias por leer y espero sus reviews con sus comentarios, insultos, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y demás frutas y legumbres XDDD.

ATTE: Hisaki Radien.

¡Sayonara!


	2. Parte 2

**_LOS GATOS SAMURAI EN:_**

**_Speedy... cambio súbito._**

**_Parte 2._**

**_By Hisaki Raiden._**

Aclaro que Los Gatos samurai no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Saban y yo no trato de adueñarme de ellos ni busco ningún fin lucrativo con ellos, sino solo divertirme un rato escribiendo esto.

_Notas de la autora: La historia que les presento a continuación es, una trascripción de una historieta que dibujé a mediados de 1995 aproximadamente. Pues ahí va espero que les guste._

Aclaraciones:

_Cursiva_ Narrador.

"…….." Pensamientos.

MAYUSCULA Gritos.

_Ahora si, al fic….._

_Narrador: En el capítulo anterior…_

_Speedy pierde la memoria luego de que Polly le propinara unos cuantos sartenazos como castigo por desobedecerla. Speedy ha olvidado que es un gato samurai y apenas si lo único que recuerda es su nombre; además de que parece haber olvidado también que era un gato atolondrado… superando a Polly y Guido en ingenio. Se arma un relajo cuando Speedy se cree cantante ahuyentando con ello a los clientes del restaurante, eso sumado a que misteriosamente la pistola de lanzamiento se ha descompuesto, Speedy resulta ser inventor también y mientras probaban el vehículo construido por este, se topan con Lucile después de un accidente con dicho invento… ¡Que alivio! Al fin sabremos el desenlace de este relajo…_

Polly sonrió.

–Quiero ver si es tan inteligente para esq…– Antes de que terminara de hablar los cohetes les cayeron encima tanto a Guido y a ella, estallando y levantando una enorme explosión… y cuando la nube de polvo se disipó, los dos seguían ahí, pero todos quemados.

–¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Speedy acercándose a ellos sorprendido.

–¡QUE TE IMPORTA! –Gritó Polly.

–¡¿QUÉ ESTAS CIEGO?! –Gritó Guido.

_Narrador: De vuelta a la pizzería…_

–¿Por qué Speedy no se acuerda de mi? –Preguntó Lucile desconcertada, caminando al lado de Polly y Guido.

El gato de azul miró de reojo a Polly y dijo:

–Perdió la memoria o algo así, por culpa de Polly.

Polly indignada cruzó los brazos y exclamó desviando la vista.

–Si solo le dí unos cuantos golpes; Yo no entiendo por qué, si eso es tan común en la vida de Speedy– Dirigió su vista al aludido, quien caminaba más atrás de ellos, realmente emocionado viendo la ciudad, como si fuese la primera vez en su vida que caminase por ella–Perdió la memoria– Reanudó Polly– pero creo que ganó algo de pericia, pues ahora esquiva fácilmente los golpes… y tus proyectiles no le tocaron.

Finalmente llegaron a la Pizzería, donde por cierto ya habían de nuevo clientes (Unos cuantos). Speedy sonrió y corrió hasta quedar en medio del restaurante.

–¡Que bueno que hayan venido!

–Oh, oh– Exclamaron Polly y Guido suponiendo lo que estaba por pasar. Lucile simplemente no entendió su actitud.

Speedy sacó su guitarra.

–Esta es para todos ustedes.

–¡No Speedy! –Gritó Francine tratando de detenerlo.

Pero Speedy comenzó a cantar algo que iba así:

Reeeeeey del Rooock, Ja! Hay un hombre en la cuidad al que le gusta el rock, toca la guitarra y que sabe cantar, la gente que lo ve dice que es el mejor…

Polly y Guido sintieron vergüenza ajena.

–También se cree un cantante– Comentó Polly.

–Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sabe que esa música ya pasó de moda– Concluyó Guido poniéndose una mano en la cara.

_Narrador: Y como era de suponerse, la gente huyó de nuevo pasando al lado de ellos._

_Y Speedy seguía cantando:_

…¡Y todos lo conocen como el Rey del Rock! Le dicen ven, ven, ven, ven que te quiero ver bailar, yeah!

Lucile sonrió cerrando sus ojos tiernamente.

–He… no canta tan mal, ¿No?

_Narrador: La Pizzería está vacía, todos huyeron… por segunda vez al escuchar las canciones de Speedy y… ¿Esta chica dice que no canta mal? Tal parece ser que Lucile no es tan exigente en sus gustos musicales._

–¿QUÉEE? –Gritaron Polly y Francine creciendo a 9 pies de altura, mirando a Lucile furiosas.

–Solo bromeaba– Sonrió inocentemente enseñando la lengua.

Y Speedy:

Le dicen ven, ven, ven, ahora es tiempo de gozar…

Polly apretó su puño y…

–¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ SPEEDY TONTO!

El aludido dejó de cantar y la volteó a ver.

–¡¿NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE A NADIE LE GUSTA TU HORRIBLE CANCION? –Continuó la chica.

–¡No me grites! –Respondió Speedy molesto– ¿Quién te crees?

–¡Eres un ridículo deja de hacer payasadas!

–¡Cállate gata loca!

Polly se enojó mucho y se acercó a él para plantarle un buen golpe, pero Speedy se le adelantó, propinándole a ella una patada voladora, ligera pero patada a fin de cuentas…

–¡No me fastidies!

Francine sostuvo a Polly.

–Polly calmate.

–Me las pagarás ¡Gato Bodeguero!

–¡Gato Bodeguero tu abuelo!

–Oye Speedy– Intervino Guido en la discusión– ¿Por qué no usas tus amplios conocimientos para reparar la pistola de lanzamiento?– Sugirió.

–Claro– Sonrió Speedy, olvidando la discusión con Polly– No hay nada que yo no pueda reparar. ¿Dónde está esa cosa?

–Por aquí, Speedy– Se lo llevó Francine.

–¡Ya no lo soporto! –Gritó Polly partiendo en dos una mesa que tenía cerca– ¡Se cree muy listo!

–La culpa es tuya Polly, ¿no fue esto lo mismo que ocasionó que Speedy perdiera la memoria? Una de sus tantas y ridículas discusiones? –Dijo Guido molesto por toda esa situación– ¿Por qué simplemente no aceptas que no puedes estar por encima de todos?

Lucile se mantuvo al margen.

_Narrador: ¿Y como tomará esto Polly Ester?_

–Yo todavía no entiendo– Intercedió Lucile– ¿Por qué le pegaste Polly?

–Me desobedeció– Confesó Polly.

–¡No te digo! –Replicó Guido– ¡Eres una exagerada!

–Guido…

_Narrador: 1..._

–Siempre te estas comportando como si fueras nuestra jefa…

–Guido…–Polly estaba agachada escuchando.

_Narrador: 2…_

–Y nada más agarras un sartén y ¡peor!

Narrador: Soy sólo yo o ¿esto es un deja vu?

–¡Te conviertes en una vieja histérica!

_Narrador: 3… fue un placer haberte conocido Guido Anchoa._

–¡GUIDO! –Gritó Polly y se lanzó contra él golpeándolo y formando una de esas clásicas nubes de polvo de donde solo se ven los brazos y los pies-una pelea vamos.

Francine llegó corriendo a la pantalla de comunicaciones (Esa pantalla donde se ve la "jeta" de con quien están hablando)

–¿Si Dienton?

–Buenas tardes Francine–Respondió Dienton el consejero real… (NA: Creo la verdad no sé quien sea n .nU)

–Pues… ni tan buenas, las cosas son un caos por aquí– Contestó la chica bajando la cabeza con algo de decepción.

–¿Umn? ¿Por qué? –Se desconcertó Dienton.

Polly y Guido extendieron su pelea hasta llegar hasta donde estaba Francine.

–¿Polly, Guido? –Se sorprendió la chica.

–Pues esto es algo de todos los días ¿No? – Dijo Dienton arqueando los ojos (NA: Asi: n..n) –Ya se les pasará.

_Narrador: Un minuto después… y la pelea continuaba._

–Ya acabará–Volvió a afirmar el tipo con la misma sonrisa y con los ojos arqueados.

Francine y Lucile seguían contemplando la pelea.

_Narrador: 5 minutos después… la pelea continúa... ¿Alguien tiene aun alguna duda de lo exagerada que es Polly Ester?_

–¡Esto es ridículo¡–Exclamó Speedy al lado de Francine, cruzando los brazos y con fastidio.

_Narrador: Y 10 minutos después… ¬¬ Adivinen… Francine y Speedy estaban sentados jugando cartas, Lucile los estaba mirando… a la derecha estaba la pantalla donde se veía la cara de Dienton con la misma sonrisa estúpida, pero con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su sien y más a la derecha de él, la nube de polvo de la pelea de Guido y Polly, la cual continuaba… como era de suponerse… Y 15 minut…_

–¡YA BASTAAAA! –Gritó Dienton llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Polly y Guido gritaron asustado dejando su pelea. Francine y Lucile cerraron los ojos y Speedy se apoyó de la mesa en la que jugaban cartas aburrido–¡Hay un robot atacando el pequeño Tokio desde hace 20 minutos! ¡Tienen que detenerlo!

–¡Si señor! –Contestaron todos a excepción de Speedy.

La pantalla se apagó.

–Speedy–Lo llamó Francine– ¿Reparaste la pistola de lanzamiento?

El aludido reaccionó interesado.

–Claro. No fue tan difícil, el problema se encontraba en la pistola de simulación (NA: La pistola pequeña con que Francine apunta a la pantalla)

–¿Podrías mostrarnos que ya funciona?–Sonrió Francine con los ojos cerrados…

_Narrador: Y desde luego que ella no luce estúpida como Dienton cuando sonríe así._

–Por supuesto– Agregó Speedy, levantándose de donde estuviera sentado y caminando hasta un horno y abriéndolo– Lancen cualquier cosa, les aseguro que funcionará– Afirmó mirando dentro del horno.

–¿"Cualquier cosa"? –Replicaron Francine, Guido y Polly sonriendo con malicia. –¡Vamos! –Exclamaron y lo patearon dentro del horno. Speedy irremediablemente cayó dentro, esta vez no pudo esquivar el ataque a tiempo y de los tres.

–Buenas tardes a todos– Hablo Francine por el alta voz como de costumbre–Disculpen la tardanza, pero ya hemos recibido el mensaje de que hay chicos malos en la ciudad, y los 3 gatos samurai les irán a dar una paliza en un momento más. Sin más que agregar disculpen las molestias por el ruido y el humo. Que tengan un buen día. ¡Cabum! ¡Capegui! ¡Capogui! –Los lanzó a los tres.

_Narrador: Y en el aire…_

–¿¡Están locos!? –Replicó Speedy, en medio de sus compañeros– ¿A quien se le ocurre lanzar a las personas por un cañón?

–A nosotros. ¡Ahora cállate! –Gritó Polly.

_Narrador: Vaya, este Speedy Cebiche nos salió un poco más sensato… mientras tanto Pájaro malo estaba haciendo de las suyas…_

–Muajajajajajajaja, esto nunca antes había sido tan sencillo. 20 minutos en la "escena del crimen" y aun no se aparecen esos odiosos gatos samurai.

–¡Miren! Ahí está pájaro malo–Declaró Guido desde el aire.

–¡Ese sinvergüenza! –Apretó Polly su puño– Ahora mismo le daremos su merecido.

–Oigan…–Interrumpió Speedy– Perdón que interrumpa, pero… ¿No vamos muy rápido?

Polly suspiró.

–¿Reparaste la pistola, Speedy?

–¡Claro que si!– Respondió casi ofendido.

Guido entre cerró sus ojos con resignación.

–Francine…

Pájaro malo volteó al cielo y atisbó a tres objetos voladores no identificados que venían hacia él…

–Jajajaj… ¿eh? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es un pájaro…? ¿Es un avión? ¡NO! ¡Son los gatos enteleridos! –Exclamó sorprendido y al instante los tres pasaron de largo, rebasándolo y agitando sus alas. Después los tres gritando se fueron a estrellar contra un alto edificio de hotel, escuchándose el ruido de cristales rompiéndose y de piedras rodando.

–¿¿¿¿¡¡¡…!!!????– Pájaro malo se quedó bastante confundido, pero como si no hubiese pasado nada, dos sombras una azul y la otra rosa saltaron posándose en los techos de las casas con una rapidez única.

–Soy Guido– Reveló la sombra azul, apartando su sombrilla.

–Soy Polly– Se aclaró la sombra rosa.

–Y yo soy Speedy Cebiche y ya fue suficiente de palabrerías, vamos a luchar– Saltó cayendo en medio de Polly y Guido– ¡Gatos Samurai!

Polly y Guido se sorprendieron:

–¡¿SPEEDY?!

¡¡¡.:Empieza una musiquita triunfal:.¡¡¡

_Narrador: Damas y caballeros, ¡ha vuelto! ¡Esta de vuelta! El Speedy Cebiche que todos aman y respetan._

¡¡¡.:Interrumpen la musiquita triunfal:.¡¡¡

–No sé de que rayos esté hablando el narrador, pero si es necesario hacer una mención honorífica, la merece nuestro robot– Dijo con ironía– ya que sin su presencia esencial, no habría necesidad de verles la cara a estos payasos.

–¿A QUIEN LE LLAMASTE PAYASO, PAJARRACO? –Se ofendió Speedy.

–Les presento a…: ¡Speedy! ¡El mejor!– Exclamó Pájaro malo.

Polly, Guido y especialmente Speedy se quedaron muy confundidos.

_Narrador: ¿…?_

–…Eh… gracias– Sonrió Speedy con su clásica expresión de tonto: Poniéndose una mano tras su nuca, inclinando un poco el rostro y arqueando los ojos (NA: Así: n..n)

–¡No hablo de ti! ¡Tonto! –Gritó Pájaro malo exasperado– ¡Hablo del robot!

–¿¿¿QUEEEEEE???

En escena apareció un robot con la forma de un conejo, completamente blanco, y como era de suponerse tenía pico y sostenía en este lo que parecía ser una zanahoria.

–¿USARON MI NOMBRE PARA SU ROBOT? –Gritó Speedy todavía atónito– ¡Eso es un fraude! ¡Los demandaré! –Concluyó furioso.

_Narrador: ¿Speedy levantará una demanda contra Pájaro malo? ¿A Dónde se fueron Paquito y su mamá? ¿Sabremos al fin si es de día o de noche? ¿En que terminará todo este relajo? No se pierda el desenlace… (Ojalá en el próximo capítulo acabe)… de este desconcertante episodio de…¡Los Gatos Samurai!_

Unununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

OPS! Pues resulta que esta serie se va a llevar tres partes, por más que lo intenté y por mas que quise el cómic es más largo de lo que yo pensaba y pues… que más decir ¡Estoy feliz, acabo de terminar la segunda parte del cómic convertido en fic… jajajajaajaja!

Yami Hisaki: ya cállate escandalosa.

Oye… O.o ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yami Hisaki. Nada… solo estoy sorprendida de que al fin terminaras esta cosa, si casi, casi te tuve que obligar...

¡Tú no me obligaste a nada! No había continuado por que… andaba medio depre… ah… el amor, solo te hace sufrir… TT

Yami Hisaki: ¿Y? ¬¬

Bueno, ahora me siento contenta porque por lo menos alguien leyó mi primer intento de fic humorístico, ¡Si! Todo se lo debo a una chica cual, gracias a su apoyo me decidí a terminar y agregar el siguiente capítulo, el cual por cierto creí que sería el último u.uU

Yami Hisaki: ¬¬… ¿Ah, si?

¬¬ si.

REVIEW…

_(Gaby)_ Hola, mil gracias por haber leído mi loca historia, sinceramente creí que jamás la leería alguien; con eso de que es la única en fanfics en español de los gatos samurai. Pues esta ya tiene tiempo que la escribí, de hecho dibujé, pues como digo al inicio del fic, la estoy transcribiendo de un comic que yo hice… y la inspiración llegó de la nada… antes aun habían chispazos de ingenio.

Yami Hisaki: Eso es cierto, ahora rara vez se le ocurre algo. u.uU.

¬¬ no le hagas mucho caso a mi Yami (lado oscuro) es una pesada y fastidiosa y sobre el nombre… 0.0?... ¿A cual nombre te refieres? A por cierto espero te guste la segunda parte, pues la dedico a ti, que involuntariamente me haz sacado de un estado depresivo… y me animaste a seguir. n.n, con un Review me basta para continuar.

Yami Hisaki: Ush… ¬¬

Pues Mil gracias a quien más lo haya leído y si quieren que lo termine me avisan, espero sus reviews con sus comentarios, insultos, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y demás frutas y legumbres XDDD.

ATTE: Hisaki Raiden.

¡Sayonara!


	3. Parte 3

**_LOS GATOS SAMURAI EN:_**

**_Speedy... cambio súbito._**

**_Parte 3._**

**_By Hisaki Raiden._**

Aclaro que Los Gatos samurai no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tatsunoko Productions y yo no trato de adueñarme de ellos ni busco ningún fin lucrativo con ellos, sino solo divertirme un rato escribiendo esto.

_Notas de la autora: La historia que les presento a continuación es, una trascripción de una historieta que dibujé a mediados de 1995 aproximadamente. Pues ahí va espero que les guste._

Aclaraciones:

_Cursiva_ Narrador.

"…….." Pensamientos.

MAYUSCULA Gritos.

_Ahora si, al fic…_

_Narrador: En el capítulo anterior… er… demasiado para hacer un resumen… u.uU mejor veamos lo que pasa…_

–¿USARON MI NOMBRE PARA SU ROBOT? –Gritó Speedy todavía atónito– ¡Eso es un fraude! ¡Los demandaré! –Concluyó furioso.

–Jajajajajajaja– Rió Pájaro Malo –Acabaremos contigo antes de que puedas hacerlo ¡Speedy Adelante!

El robot comenzó a patalear, como si estuviera tomando impulso y repentinamente se lanzó en un movimiento super rápido, derribando 3 edificios dejándolos devastados. Los tres Gatos Samurai miraron esto quedándose atónitos y boquiabiertos.

–¡JAJAJAJA! – Rió de nuevo Pájaro Malo– ¿Ya vieron de lo que es capaz Speedy?

–JAJAJAJAJAJA– Rió Speedy sarcásticamente y dijo un segundo después con el rostro serio– Estas realmente loco si crees que eso me sorprendió.

–¿Ah, si? ¡Muéstrale tu mejor truco Speedy!

–A eso voy– Dijo Speedy molesto inclinándose un poco para preparar la espada Ginzu.

–¡LE HABLÓ AL ROBOT NO A TI! – Gritó el cuervo.

–Espera Speedy– Lo detuvo Polly – Esa es la última escena de los episodios, el "jefe" se enfadará si terminas este capítulo antes de tiempo!

–¡Cállate! Yo solo hago lo que la escritora escribe– Dice más molesto.

_Narrador: Damas y caballeros aquí está la famosa escena que vemos repetirse en todos los episodios de los gatos Samurai y por la que todos esperamos... (Gracias a ella sabemos cuando esto terminará por fin) antes de tiempo… ¿Acaso esto esta más próximo a terminar de lo que todos esperábamos?_

_Hisaki: n.nU_

_Narrador: Eso indica que… ¬¬U_

La luz rosa comienza a rodear a Speedy mientras que se coloca en su posición y pronto su vaina brilla mostrando la empuñadura de la mágica espada Ginzu, la que Speedy no tarda en desenvainar…

–¡Desaparece robot estúpido! ¡Hyaa! – Grita lanzando el corte, PERO… el robot se mueve más rápido que un relámpago y lo esquiva –¿QUEEEEEE?

Polly y Guido estaban atónitos también.

Pájaro Malo se rió de nuevo y luego dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

–¿Qué dices ahora mi "estimado" Speedy?. ¿Quién merece ese nombre?. ¿El rápido o el lento?

–Luces realmente ridículo hablando con ese robot– Dijo Speedy con una sonrisa forzada.

–¡TE HABLÓ A TI, TONTO!

Polly y Guido se cruzaron de brazos tras Speedy.

–Creo que la demanda está fuera de lugar– Comentó Polly carraspeando y con los ojos cerrados.

–Ni modo, amigo, ¿No has considerado el nombre de Lowly? – Sugirió Guido.

–¡NO ESTAMOS COMPROBANDO NADA! – Gritó Speedy hacia ellos exasperado y frustrado por todo eso– SE TRATA DE QUE ES MI NOMBRE!

–Maestrales tu mejor truco Speedy– Señaló Pájaro Malo.

–¡Lo quieres ver de nuevo! – Replicó el gato de blanco.

–¡QUE LE HABLO AL ROBOT, IDIOTA!

Rápidamente el robot de nombre: Speedy, lanzó la zanahoria que sostenía en su pico y antes de que Pájaro Malo y Speedy terminaran su discusión, esta ya había atrapado a los tres gatos en su interior sellándose. La zanahoria comenzó a girar y de paso pasó a tirar el hotel contra el que se estrellaran momentos antes… La zanahoria finalmente se abrió dejando caer a los tres que tenían los ojos de espiral, mientras que esta volvía a su punto de marcha.

–¡SI! – Exclamó el cuervo –¡Perfecto! La ciudad ya es casi nuestra, Speedy… ¡Y LE HABLO AL ROBOT! – Aclaró en seguida.

El "otro" Speedy se puso de pie con dificultad.

–¡Rayos! ¿De que forma puedo atacarlo sin que este prevenido para esquivar mi ataque?– Volteó un poco mirando a Polly y a Guido que aun estaban tirados en el suelo y se le prendió el foco.

_Narrador: Podemos suponer que el Speedy inteligente habita dentro de él en lo profundo… Muy en lo profundo._

–Oye pájaro Malo– Dijo Speedy una vez que ya estaba en lo alto de otro edificio.

–¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto el aludido y luego dijo con sarcasmo– ¿Quieres a caso otra "vuelta"?

El gato sonrió con ironía.

Y dando un saltó arrojó varias estrellas contra él, el cuervo las esquivó todas mientras que estas se ensartaban en el suelo (Bueno, en el techo, estaba sobre una casa)

–Ja ja, ¿Aun soy más rápido que tú Speedy, debes aceptar que ese nombre le queda mucho mejor a mi robot.

–No me digas. Ni aun con toda la tecnología de E.U de China y de Taiwan, ese montó de chatarra tras de ti será más rápida y mejor que yo– Dijo y saltó dos techos más lejos– ¿Quiero ver si ese "Speedy" Es tan rápido para alcanzarme hasta aquí antes de que yo pueda huir– Retó sonriendo.

–¡Idiota! – Se burló el cuervo y volando se paró en la cabeza de Speedy (_Narrador: El robot… u.u_ )

Una gota de sudor escurrió por la sien de Speedy, y de pronto el "otro" Speedy lanzó la zanahoria, pero en ese instante, un corazón se impactó en él! Y un corte azul en la zanahoria!

_Narrador: ¡Esos son los poderes de la espada de Guido y la flauta de Polly!_

–¡Funcionó!– Exclamaron ambos gatos triunfantes…, pero tanto el robot como la zanahoria estallaron mandando por los aires a Pájaro Malo y a Speedy…

–¡Oh, no! ¡Speedy! – Gritó Polly.

Pero tanto cuervo como gato se fueron volando y gritando hasta perderse en el cielo y dejando ver un brillito antes de desaparecer.

Guido se atajó la vista con su mano y dijo:

–Creo que se fueron volando en dirección a la pizzería– Miró a Polly –¡Vamos!– Se pusieron en camino.

_Narrador: Y en la pizzería…_

Un fuerte escándalo se escuchó en la pizzería, Francine y Lucile cerraron los ojos. El gato y el cuervo cayeron a medio restaurante acompañados de los restos de concreto y teja de este… (_Narrador: Otra reparación más que hacer ¬¬)._

–¡Speedy? – Dijo Lucile sorprendida.

–¿¿¿PAJARO MALO?– Gritaron la gata y la chiva al percatarse de quien había caído con Speedy.

_Narrador: Vaya con la perspicacia de Guido…_

Pájaro malo se alzó en seguida de haber caído como si lo hubiera hecho sobre un resorte.

–¡Yo, mejor me voy de aquí! – Exclamó y salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

_Narrador: Más tarde, ya estaba anocheciendo ¡Al fin! Ya era hora de que anocheciera, ese día el pobre de Speedy había recibido malos tratos al triple._

_Hisaki: ¿En serio que no eso forma parte de su vida diaria?_

_Narrador: Pero al menos podían tenerle un poco de consideración porque tenía amnesia episódica. Bueno, como les iba diciendo, esa noche en la Pizzería, Guido y Polly aun no llegaban del lugar de la batalla, así que no había pasado mucho… Francine salía de la habitación del Líder de los Gatos samurai, llegando hasta el mostrador con Lucile._

–Speedy no despierta– Dijo, pero al ver a su amiga, se percató que los ojos de la chivita temblaban por las lágrimas que retenía –¿Qué te pasa Lucile?– Preguntó al instante la gatita rubia algo preocupada (_Narrador: Pero por su seguridad, ya saben lo que significa que la chiva llore_).

–¿Y si esta vez no sobrevivió al golpe?– Agregó reteniendo aun las lágrimas y juntando sus manos.

–¡Cómo crees! – Sonrió nerviosa Francine– Speedy no puede estar muerto, ya verás como despierta en cualquier momento.

–Rayos…– Escucharon ambas, al voltear ahí estaba Speedy Ceviche saliendo de la cocina y sobándose la cabeza– ¿A quien se le ocurre aventarse por un cañón?– Murmuró malhumorado llegando junto a las dos.

–¡Speedy! ¡Estás bien! – Sonrió Francine aliviada, si el gato estaba bien Lucile ya no lloraría y ya no abría peligro… para ella, pero cuando volteó atisbó que los enormes y bonitos ojos de Lucile aun temblaban, pero ahora de las lágrimas de felicidad…

_Narrador: oh, oh._

–¡Estoy tan contesta!– Exclamó llevando sus manos a la cara, mientras que la caja de su peinado se abría. Francine gritó asustada y corrió tras Speedy escudándose con él. Esto preocupó a Speedy pues con Francine atrás no podría quitarse del camino de los proyectiles.

–¡Que haces! – Reclamó asustado.

Pero de la cabeza de Lucile sólo salió humo… fuera de eso nada más, pasó.

–Olvide cargar mi cabeza– Sonrió totalmente tranquila– Los veré después– Se fue del restaurante, cruzándose con Polly y Guido en la entrada.

–Speedy ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntaron Polly y Guido algo preocupados.

–Para haber sido lanzado de un cañón y chocar contra un edificio, demasiado bien, supongo– Dijo con simpleza alejándose de Francine que antes tratara de usarlo como escudo y saliendo de la vista de todos, indignado y altivo.

Los tres se quedaron parados como tontos en la recepción del restaurante.

Polly suspiró con poco afán.

–Es el Speedy engreído otra vez.

–¿Cómo?– Preguntó Francine desconcertada.

–Cuando chocamos contra un edificio en Pequeño Tokio volvió a ser el Speedy de antes– Explicó la gata de rosa.

–Y cuando se estrelló contra la pizzería volvió a cambiar– Le a completó Guido seriamente y pensativo.

–…Eso significa que…– Balbucearon al mismo tiempo Guido y Polly mirándose uno al otro.

–¿Tiene una crisis de identidad?– Cuestionó Francine, también muy seria, incomodando a los otros dos con ese comentario.

–Algo asi– Sonrió nervioso el gato de azul – ¡Ya sé! – Exclamó de pronto – Tal vez si recibiera el mismo número de golpes con la misma intensidad que lo hizo quedar así, se recupere– Exclamó alegremente.

–¡Es verdad! ¡Tal vez funcione! – Afrimó Polly entusiasmada.

Francine se quedó agachada…

–¿Speedy volverá a ser "tonto"?

Una gotita de sudor bajó por la cabeza de Guido n.nU.

–No se trata de "eso". Lo que pasa es que necesitamos a nuestro Speedy de vuelta a… nuestro líder– Gritó, pero luego se volteó apretando su puño con un gesto maquiavélico– "Y el ultimo que sería capaz de construir un auto mejor que yo"

Francine lo miró de reojo y desvió su mirada a Polly mirándola sospechosamente.

–¡SI! Necesitamos al antiguo Speedy– Agregó Polly y al instante hizo lo mismo que Guido murmurando para si misma –"El que no esquiva mis golpes y que tiene menor pericia que yo".

Los dos se percataron de que La gatita rubia los seguía mirando de reojo.

–Lo haré esta misma noche– Dijo Polly falazmente, alzando su puño con decisión mientras que la mirada de Francine la ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

_Narrador: Y esa noche… si me lo preguntas ¡Que acción más vil y traicio…!_

–¡SHHHH! – Susurró Polly callando al Narrador y después se deslizó sigilosamente a la habitación de su líder y al llegar al pie de su Futón, lo miró, tan tranquilo y sin saber del peligro (_Hisaki: u.uU_)

Polly suspiró hondo y alzó el sartén.

"Ojalá funcione… lo siento Speedy, pero… las cosas no son iguales así"

Mientras tanto fuera de la habitación, en el mostrador. Guido y Francine esperaban el momento, y segundos después se escucharon los sartenazos y los maullidos del pobre Speedy.

–Todo listo, amigos– Llegó Polly con ellos, con el sartén chueco y lo aventó a un lado– mañana despertará siendo el de antes.

_Narrador: y al día siguiente. Eran ya casi las 10:00 de la mañana, una hora después de la hora en que la pizzería abría… pero todo estaba tranquilo en el negocio… O.o! Extraño ¿No? pues la razón es… ¡Speedy no ha despertado aun!_

Guido acababa de servir a una mesa y se acercó al mostrador, donde permanecía como casi siempre la gatita de cabellos rubios.

–¿Speedy aun no ha despertado?

–No, de seguro Polly lo mato– Contestó Francine con un gesto frío, mientras que se ganaba una mirada incrédula de parte del gato de ojos carmín (Hisaki: Por si no lo recuerdan Guido tiene los ojillos carmín, Nee n.n)

–Ay…

Los dos voltearon al escuchar un quejido y ahí estaba Speedy.

–Oigan… me siento muy mal… me duele mucho la cabeza y dormir con el traje de batalla empeoró la situación– Dijo Mirando a los dos.

–¡QUE BUENO QUE DESPERTASTE SPEEDY!– Exclamó Polly animadamente en cuanto miró al gato de blanco. Pero su reacción confundió mucho a Speedy… ¿Desde cuando Polly se ponía tan feliz al verlo?

–Para que te pongas a trabajar– Reparó Polly en su expresión actuando con frialdad y evitando en un esfuerzo supremo el no ruborizarse.

–Oigan, refrésquenme la memoria… ¿Qué pasó? Y ¿Por qué traigo el traje de batalla puesto?

–No le des mucha importancia– Dijeron Polly y Guido al mismo tiempo dándose vuelta para irse…

–Ayer fueron a pelear contra un robot– Dijo sorpresivamente Francine.

–¿En serio? – Exclamó Speedy desconcertado– ¿Y por que no puedo recordarlo?

Polly y Guido se quedaron paralizados en donde estaban dejando un pie en alto, pues iban a dar el paso…

–Fue por que perdiste la memoria.

–¿¿¿CÓMO? – Exclamó el gato atónito.

–En serio. Y todo fue por culpa de Polly y sus sartenazos y todo eso pasó por que le desobedeciste. Cuando perdiste la memoria te volviste en un gato muy inteligente, sabias tocar la guitarra, reparaste la pistola de lanzamiento e incluso construiste un auto, el cual por cierto Guido y Polly destruyeron– Speedy miró molesto a los dos gatos a su lado.

–Oh, oh…– Ambos se preocuparon.

–¿Y que pasó al final, Francine? – Preguntó Speedy sin perder de vista a sus dos compañeros.

–Ah, pues como Polly y Guido estaban celosos de que fueras mucho más inteligente que ellos, ambos idearon la manera de regresarte a la normalidad y Polly lo consiguió dándote tres sartenazos de nuevo, como al principio.

–Con que… TRES– Dijo Speedy mirando con furia a Polly.

–Si, TRES– Resaltó Francine divertida– Y muuuy fuertes.

–¡POLLY! ¡NO SABES COMO DUELE ESO! – Gritó el gato de blanco sacando un sartén de quién sabe donde lanzándoselo, pero Polly lo esquivó a tiempo agachándose.

–Espera Speedy, solo queríamos que volvieras a ser tu mismo, así nos caes mejor– Dijo en su defensa.

–No es cierto ¡Siempre te estas burlado de mi! ¡Ahora verás!

Guido se deslizó sigilosamente escapando de la escena.

–Uy… de la que me salvé…– De pronto un trancazo lo alcanzó.

–¡Nada de que te salvaste!– Dijo Speedy.

–¡CORRE! – Gritó Guido sobándose la cabeza.

Polly y Guido echaron a correr.

–¡Vuelvan aquí!– Gritaba Speedy atrás de ellos con dos sartenes en sus manos, correteando a los dos por toda la pizzería mientras que Francine los miraba riéndose divertida y los comensales les miraban algunos con cara de confusión y otros los ignoraban, pues ya sabían que en esa pizzería estaban locos.

_Narrador:Jajajaja, y así termina otro episodio más de Los Gatos Samurai… pero… ¿y el Gran Quesote?_

En lo alto del palacio del emperador se escucha y se vé otro estallido, saliendo humo por las ventanas.

_Narrador: Es obvio ¿no?_

_Hisaki: Sayounara!_

_Narrador: hasta otra._

_Narrador: Damas y caballeros este es el juramento del Club de seguidores de Los Gatos Samurai._

_Quesote: Los gatos son Samurai y me gustaría decir…_

_Jerry: Que sus hazañas les quitaran el aliento._

_Quesote: ¡COMO UNA BOLA DE PELOS EN LA GARGANTA!_

_Speedy: Nosotros somos de una raza especial, nunca nos hemos retirado._

_Guido: Siempre que Quesote nos quiere derribar…_

_Polly: Nosotros caemos de pie._

_Narrador: Así que vitoreen a los gatos Samurai, hagan sonar su cascabel aunque estén muertos de miedo, sabemos que lucharan como…_

_Los tres: ¡GATOS SAMURAI! _

Unununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

Kyyyaaaaa al fin, al fin! Terminé ja ja ja jaa ja ja, me divertí muchísimo hacer este fic, uno de los primeros puramente humorísticos que he podido hacer… jajajaja

Yami Hisaki: En serio. Ahora si me hiciste reir jejeje.

O.o ¿En serio? ¡SIIII! Mi _Yami_ se está riendo de mi fic y en buen plan.

Yami Hisaki: Si, pero oye que te tardaste en continuar, menos mal que este es el final… Oye ¡¡¡Es tu primer fic terminado! o.O

¡¡¡¡Es verdad! Creí que nunca podría terminar ninguno de los que llevo.

Yami Hisaki: n.n

REVIEW…

(_Gaby_) Hola Gaby, no sabes que feliz me hizo que continuaras leyendo mi fic. Y no, mi nombre no es Hisaki Raiden, pero prefiero usar ese en el Ciberespacio n.n. Que bueno que la segunda parte te haya gustado y espero que la conclusión también sea de tu agrado, no estudio Japonés pero tengo algunos libros y referencias por ahí, que no me considero tan perdida en algunas frases cortas o importantes, pero el Japonés es difícil por su escritura tradicional (Los Kanjis) mi hermano y yo nos hemos puesto a estudiar Kanjis unas cuantas veces pero, ¡hay muchos! Y gracias por el dato n.n. Me alegraría mucho que me dejaras un review para avisarme si te gusta el final. Arigatou Gozaimasu.

Pues Mil gracias por leer la historia espero sus reviews con sus comentarios, insultos, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y demás frutas y legumbres XDDD.

ATTE: Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess"

¡Sayounara!

**Fecha de termino: 20 de febrero de 2005 a las 9:30 PM.**


End file.
